My little lemon fanfic
by littletoon666
Summary: Shuichi gets a weird fan fiction request. Determined not to disappoint the guy who gave him the request, he sets out to learn more about the subject from his fellow students at Hope's Peak. Same AU as The life of the ultimates.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone, here is a new story for you guys. I know this is short but I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story.

* * *

My little lemon fanfic

Chapter 1: A strange request

It was very early in the morning when Shuichi got a strange fanfiction request. When he looked he was surprised. It was a request for a lemon fanfic. He thought about doing it, he was afraid that if he did he would disappoint the person who gave him the request. He didn't really know about the subject, but he then got an idea. He would ask the other ultimates about the subject and get information about it. He could just look it up on the internet but, felt it would be better to talk about it with the other ultimates. Since it was still very early in the morning he went to sleep, he would talk to the others later. When he got up, he got dressed and headed out. He went to Kaede" dorm.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

"Good morning."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I just got up, let's get some breakfast."

"Okay." They went to the cafeteria and got breakfast. When they sat down at a table they started to talk again.

"So want to hang out today?"

"Yeah, oh I almost forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I got this strange fanfic request."

"What was the request?" He thought about telling her but, he decided not to. She probably think he's weird if she found out he would be writing a lemon fanfic.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay, so what do you want to do today?"

"You could show me the new piece you are working on."

"Okay." They finished their breakfast and left. They were going to the room that had the piano in it when Shuichi stopped.

"I need to do something. Why don't you just still go there and get ready. You can text me when you are ready," he said.

"Oh okay. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just forgot to do something." He left and headed for Kaito's dorm. If he knew Kaito as good as he thought Kaito would still be in his dorm. It only took him a couple of minutes to reach Kaito's dorm.

* * *

When Shuichi left Kaede hurried to the piano room. When she got there she immediately started to get ready. While she got ready she thought about what the strange fanfiction request could be. She really didn't know much about fanfiction, she never had read one. After setting everything up she decided that she would practice a little before he showed up. She wanted to have it prefect for him.

* * *

It only took Kaito a minute to answer the door after Shuichi knocked.

"Oh hey there Shuichi, you need something?"

"I got something to ask you." Kaito let Shuichi in. When he was in Kaito closed the door.

"So what do you want to ask me?"

"I got a request for a lemon fanfic, since I don't know a lot about the subject I thought I should ask people who have personal experience with stuff like this."

"Well I could I tell you something?"

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I haven't done anything like that."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I've been waiting for the right person, but why come to me you have Kaede?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on she's totally into you."

"How do you know she's into me?"

"Oh come on it's pretty clear that she does. So you should go for it."

"I'm waiting for the right person like you said."

"I know you feel like she is. She is perfect for you, you should go for it before she finds another man."

"I still don't know if she shares the same feelings."

"Oh come on you're a detective."

"I'm not really good with feelings." He thought about it. Should he really take the chance of asking her out, what if she rejected him he didn't want his friendship with her ruined.

"I just thought of how I could help you."

"How?"

"I could tell you who to ask."

"Okay so who?" Kaito wrote a quick list of people to ask. When Shuichi got the list he left and started to head his way to the room Kaede was in. On his way he texted Kaede that he was on his way. A couple of minutes he reached the room. When he went in he saw Kaede sitting at the piano. He took a seat in the front row.

"Ready," Kaede asked.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath and started to play.

* * *

It was nighttime when Shuichi went back to his dorm. After Kaede finished playing they decided to hang out with Chaiki. They played games for hours. All through out he thought about what Kaito said. Should he go for it and ask her. He never came to a conclusion during those several hours. When he got back to his dorm he thought about the song Kaede played. It was one of the most beautiful songs he ever heard. He thought more as he laid on his bed. After awhile he took out the list Kaito wrote for him. There was eight names on it. He decided that he would start to tomorrow with the first person on the list. He fell asleep after that, he didn't know that the strange request would affect his life.


	2. Chapter 2: The awkward research starts

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone again uploading a new chapter on Saturday. I'm really trying to keep to uploading on weekends. Chapter 17 of The life of the ultimates is going to be uploaded tomorrow since i'm still working on but I am almost done with it. Anyways that's all I had to say so enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

My little lemon fanfic

Chapter 2: The awkward research starts

Shuichi woke up early in the morning again. Today he would start asking the people on the list he got from Kaito last night bout the subject. He got up and started to get ready for the day. While he was getting ready he got a message from Kaede. It said how she couldn't hang out with him, this was perfect he thought. He could talk to the people on the list with out her founding about what the request was. He wasn't sure how she would react or how she would think of him if she found out he accepted it. He said okay and finished getting ready. He headed for the first person's on the list dorm. When he got there he knocked, a couple of minutes Hajime answered the door.

"Oh hi there Shuichi."

"Hi, I need to ask you about something."

"What is it?"

` "Um I wanted to ask you about a certain subject." His face was bright red.

"Is this subject is what I think is?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, come in." Shuichi went into Hajime's dorm.

"So what do you need know?"

"Well everything."

"Can I ask why though."

"Well I write fan fiction and I got a request for a lemon fanfic."

"Oh well I wish I could help you but I really don't know much about the subject."

"Oh."

"Well I could tell you who might know something about the subject."

"Oh well yeah that will be okay so, who is it?"

"Chiaki." Shuichi took out the list and wrote down Chiaki on the list. He also crossed out Hajime's name.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Shuichi left and made his way to the Cafeteria. He got his lunch and sat down at a table. A couple of minutes later Kaito sat down on the other side of the table.

"Hi Kaito," he greeted him.

"Hi. So have you talked to anyone on the list?"

"Yeah. I talked to Hajime."

"So was he any help."

"He didn't know much about the subject but he gave me someone to talk to that should know something."

"Cool, who is it?"

"Do you know who the Ultimate Gamer is?"

"Her really. I never took her the type."

"I know I haven't either."

"Oh I meant to ask you something yesterday."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you look the subject up on the internet."

"Because I will feel even weirder then I do asking people about it and I think it will be better to hear from people who have personal experience then just searching up facts about the subject."

"I surprised to hear that from a detective."

"I know it feels weird to even say that." They finished eating and were about to leave when Shuichi saw the second person on the list.

"Talk to you later Kaito. I'm going to talk to more people on the list."

"Okay, bye Shuichi." After Kaito left Shuichimade his way to the second person on the list. It was Mondo Owada.

"Hi. Can I ask you something," Shuichi asked.

"Yeah what do you want kid?"

"Well I got a request for a fan fiction and it deals with a certain subject."

"Is it the subject that I think it is?"

"Yeah."

"Okay do what do you need help like technique or what."

"Um I don't really know anything about the subject."

"Okay well then I tell you some stuff you should know."

"Um okay."

"Okay so the first thing is some girls like it gentle while some like it rough."

"Mondo, don't talk about that stuff," Kiyotaka yelled.

"Oh come he asked me for advice."

"I don't care this is a school environment, if you really want to help him then help in your dorm not in the cafeteria."

"Fine. I'll tell you more later."

"Okay." Shuichi left and went back to his dorm. When he got to his dorm he thought what he could do. After half an hour of thinking he decided to just write a little bit on his current story. He stayed in his dorm for the rest of the day and wrote.

* * *

The next day Kaede told Shuichi they could hang out today. Shuichi got ready and left for Kaede's dorm. A couple minutes later he was at her dorm.

"Hi Shuichi," she greeted him.

"Hi. So did you have fun yesterday?"

"Yeah, I hanged out with Mukuro, Kyoko, and Makoto. What did you do?"

"Oh I just worked on I'm current fanfic."

"Really did leave your dorm at all?"

"Yeah only for food."

"Okay at least you ate. So what do you want to do today?"

"Why not play games with Chiaki like we did a couple days ago."

"Okay, that sounds fun." After going to the Cafeteria and eating breakfast they made their way to Chiaki's dorm. When they got there they knocked on the door. A couple minutes Hajime opened the door.

"Is Chiaki here?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah." He let them in. Chiaki was laying on the bed and was playing a game.

"Hi Kaede and Shuichi," Chiaki said as she continued to focus on her game. Shuichi looked Hajime saw he was typing something on his phone.

"Want to hang out Chiaki," Kaede asked.

"Yeah." Suddenly Kaede got a message on her phone.

"Oh I'm so sorry Shuichi I Kyoko need my help with something real quick."

"It's okay." She then left leaving Shuichi alone with Hajime and Chiaki.

"Now that she's gone you can ask Chiaki for help on the subject."

"How did you know I didn't tell Kaede?"

"I could tell you didn't want her to know because if you were okay with her knowing you would have asked her for help with this."

"How long do you think she's going to be gone?"

"Well I texted Kyoko to text Kaede that she needed help, and as it turns out Nagito got stuck in the closet door in her room."

"Couldn't Makoto help her?"

"A piece of the door flew and hit him in the head knocking him out."

"Oh. So Chiaki do you know anything about the subject?"

"Yeah I know a little bit. So first you got to start off slow."

"Slow?"

"Yeah you can't just start with the actual thing you need to build up to it slowly, like a game with a bar. If you don't build up to it you barely fill up the bar but if you build it up slowly you fill the bar completely."

"That makes sense."

"That's all I got."

"What, you don't know any more on subject."

"Sorry I got my information from games and that's about it that happens in games."

"Sorry Shuichi I thought she would be a little bit more than she was."

"Hey I think I helped him greatly."

"You said one thing to do and that's all you said."

"She helped enough, thank you Chiaki."

"Your welcome."

"I think I'm going to go and help Kaede and Kyoko with getting Nagito unstuck." Shuichi said goodbye and made his way to Kyoko's room. Three ended up trying to get Nagito unstuck for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3: The research continues

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone I'm still keeping with the new schedule. Also I want to let you know that chapter 18 of The life of the ultimates will be posted on Monday since I'm still writing it and then I have to edit it so yeah. That's all I had to say so please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

My little lemon fanfic

Chapter 3: The research continues

Shuichi woke up a little later then usually, it took a while to get Nagito unstuck. He didn't have classes at all this week since Christmas was this week. He didn't have classes next week either. He got ready to talk to the next person on the list. He left his dorm and headed for the next person on the list. The next person was someone he never thought would have any experience with the subject, but know thinking about it he could see it. It took him a minute to reach the person's dorm. It was the dorm of Kirumi Tojo. He knocked. Right away she answered the door.

"Oh hello Shuichi, do you need anything," she asked.

"I wanted to ask for your help with a subject. Could I come in I really don't want people to hear?"

"Yeah." She let him in. He looked around saw how clean it was. He thought maybe he should ask her if she would be okay with cleaning his room, but he knew couldn't do that to his friend even if she is the Ultimate Maid.

He hesitated before speaking. "I wanted to ask for your help with a certain subject."

"What subject."

"You what you do with someone that you really care about."

"Oh that subject. Do you want me to show you how it is?"

"What no! I wanted to ask you if you had any tips on it. I heard you had personal experience, which I'm surprised about."

"Why?"

"Well I know your maid so you do whatever the person you work for tells you to do but I just thought you would save it for someone special."

"Oh well I did have it someone special. It was with a good friend of my. Could I ask why you are asking for help with the subject."

"I'm asking for help since I don't really have any knowledge on the subject and I got a request for a story that involves this subject."

"Oh okay. So I my tips for you is dominating the person is a very popular thing."

"Okay." He took out a piece of paper and wrote down what she said. On this paper were notes he took after he talked to Mondo and Chiaki.

"That's all I have for you."

"Really?"

"Well I only have experience with one person."

"Oh yeah." He said goodbye and left. He went back to his dorm. When he got there he started to think what he could get Kaede for Christmas. He knew she was really wanting this soundtrack of a game since of it is piano. He didn't have much money so he hoped he had enough money for it. He left his dorm and started to walk around trying to fine something to do. After a little bit of walking around he ran into Mondo.

"Oh Shuichi I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to finish talking to you about the subject. I got some more tips." Mondo led Shuichi to his dorm. "Here we are!" Shuichi looked around, he saw that Mondo had a lot of posters of his biker gang.

"You really like your biker gang don't you?"

"Yeah of course I do, they're like my family."

"So what else do you have to tell me on the subject."

"Oh right, so the other thing I was going to tell you is that just having casually is really good but having it with someone you really care about makes it so much better." Shuichi pulled out the piece of paper and wrote what Mondo said down.

"Thank you Mondo."

"Your welcome!" Shuchi left and headed for his dorm again. He stayed in for the rest of the day. He thought about how the fan fiction would go. He thought about if it should have a plot or if it shouldn't. After a while he got ready for bed. He went to sleep still not sure how he would do the fan fiction.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Shuchi got up. He got ready for the day like he usual. He would be buying Kaede a present for Christmas today. He left and headed for the city. It took him a half an hour to get to the store he thought the soundtrack would be. When he got inside he immediately started to look for the soundtrack. He looked for half an hour before he gave up looking for it at the store. He decide he would try another store. He left and headed for another store. It only took a couple of minutes to reach the store. He looked for the soundtrack. After a couple of minutes he found it, but when he looked at the price he saw how it was to much. He didn't know what to do. He knew this would be the perfect gift, but he couldn't buy it. He thought that since it was still a few days before Christmas he could get some more money. He stood there for a couple of minutes staring at the soundtrack. He started to put it back when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh hi there Shuichi," Tsumugi yelled.

"Hi there Tsumugi didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh yeah I'm just doing last minute shopping for Christmas."

"Oh cool. I was doing the same thing but I can't get the thing that I wanted, I don't got enough money." He thought asking her if she could help him with the subject. He was surprised that Kaito put her on the list but he also thought the same thing about Kirumi.

"Oh I could help you buy it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She gave him the money he needed to buy the soundtrack. He bought it and waited for Tsumugi to finish up. When she did they walked together back to Hope's Peak. On the way Shuichi asked Tsumugi about the subject.

"Hey Tsumugi could I ask your help with something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well I write fan fiction and I got a request that involves a certain subject."

"I'm guessing that subject right?"

"Yeah. Since I don't really know much about the subject I been asking people for tips and information on it."

"Oh okay. Well a tip that I think would be helpful for you is that dressing up and roleplaying are very popular with the subject."

"Okay." Shuichi wrote it down on the piece of paper. "Anything else?"

"No sorry."

"It's okay." They arrived at Hope's Peak. They went their separate ways. Shuichi went back to his dorm. When he got there he wrapped the gift. After that he got a text message from Kaede. She wanted to know if he wanted to hang out. He said yeah. He left his dorm and spent the rest of the day hanging out.


	4. Chapter 4: The research is almost over

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone sorry I'm posting this a little later then I usually do, this chapter took longer then I expected. Next chapter is the last chapter of this fan fiction and with that the next chapter of The life of the ultimates after this one will also be the last of arc 2. This weeks's chapter of The life of the ultimates will be getting uploaded again tomorrow. Anyways that's all I had to say so please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

My little lemon fanfic

Chapter 4: The research is almost over

It was several days before Christmas. When Shuichi woke up he say that it was early in the morning. He got up and got ready. He was almost done with the list and knew that if he continued to talk to one person each day he would finish the list on Christmas Eve. He planned on writing it the same day that he finished the list. When he finished getting ready he texted Kaede. He wanted to know if she wanted to hang out. She said yeah. He left for her dorm. After a couple of minutes he was at her dorm, he knocked and waited. He heard her yell to give her a moment. A minute later she opened the door.

"Hi Shuichi." she greeted him.

"Hi. What you want to do?"

"Well I'm kinda hungry, so I was thinking we could get some breakfast."

"Sure." They made their way to the cafeteria. They got their food and sat down.

"So you excited for Christmas?"

"Yeah I think it's going to be great."

"Yeah." Shuichi thought about if he should come up with an excuse for he could work on the list. "So I been meaning to ask you about the fan fiction request that you got."

"What about it?" He was surprised about her bring the fan fiction request, he was hoping she forgot about it.

"Well you said you tell me what it was about."

"Well he decided that he didn't want me to write it."

"Why?"

"I don't know but yeah so that's why I haven't talked about it." He didn't like lying to her but he was afraid of what she would think of him if he knew he was going to write a lemon fan fiction.

"Well could you still tell me about it?"

"What?"

"I still want to know about it even if you aren't going to write it anymore."

"Oh you wouldn't want to listen to me talk about it. It was a pretty boring idea."

"Oh come on it couldn't be that boring."

"It was pretty boring." He pretended to check his phone. "I'm sorry I got to go, someone needs my help."

"Oh okay. Talk to you later." Shuichi left the cafeteria. When he was out of the cafeteria he pulled out the list. He looked at who was the next person on the list. The next person was Miu Iruma. He hoped she was in her dorm. He was at her dorm in a couple of minutes. He knocked and waited. After a couple of minutes she answered. Shuichi was very thankful that she was in her dorm.

"What you want Shuichi?"

"I was hoping you could help me with something."

"What do you need help with?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with a certain subject. Could I come in?"

"Why do you want to come in for you can do unspeakable things to me? Get away from me pervert!"

"What!"

"I never thought you would be a pervert. I guess I should warn Kaede about you being a pervert."

"Can you please stop. I wanted to ask you for tips on the subject."

"O...okay you can do whatever you want to me."

"I don't want to do anything with you sorry if that sounds rude but, as I said I wanted to know if you could give me any tips on the subject." She let him in.

"Well I can't really help you."

"Why?"

"Well please don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you okay?"

"Yeah I won't tell anyone."

"Well all I can give you is that a lot of people are into some who is submissive. I'm always the submissive one."

"You are?" After he said that he thought more about it. He could see her being submissive when doing it with someone.

"Yeah. You won't tell anyone right, I still want people to think I'm not submissive." He was pretty sure everyone could guess she was submissive.

"Well at least you were able to give me something."

"Your welcome and sorry for calling you a pervert."

"It's okay." He left and texted Kaede. He told her how he was done with the person who needed help with. He asked her if she still wanted to hang out with him. She said yes. He made his way to her dorm, he spent the rest of the day hanging out with her.

* * *

It was the next day. It was almost Christmas, Shuichi was almost done with the list. When he got up he saw that Kaede message him. She wanted to know if he was free to hang out today. He told her no and say how he was going to work on the request that he recently got. When she said how yesterday he said the guy told him he doesn't want him to write it anymore he knew he messed up. How could he forget he told her that yesterday. He had to think of something quick. He texted back how this was a new request he got yesterday when he went back to his dorm at the end of the day. She said okay and how she hoped they could hang out tomorrow.

Shuichi sigh "That was close." He got ready real quick. He was going to go to the dorm of the next person on the list. It was Makoto and after him was Kyoko. He thought that was good since he could get two people done with at the same time. He made his way towards Makoto's and Kyoko's dorm. It only took him a couple of minutes to get to their dorm. When he got there he knocked. Right away Makoto answered.

"Oh hi there Shuichi."

"Hi Makoto, could I come in?"

"Yeah sure." When Shuichi was in the dorm he noticed he didn't see Kyoko.

"Is Kyoko here?"

"No, she's hanging out with Kaede right now. So did you need anything?"

"Well I wanted to ask for your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Well I got this fanfic request that involves a certain subject."

"Is it the subject I'm thinking of?"

"Yeah." Makoto's face redden.

"Well I can't really help you, I don't have that much experience with the subject. The only experience that have is with Kyoko."

"I know that this might be weird to ask but could you give me tips based on what you and her do?"

"Yeah. So something that we like to do is to play games."

"Games? Like those types of games?"

"Yeah. They can spicy it up a bit." When Makoto said that his face became even more red. Shuchi was surprised that he could get even more red.

"Is there anything else?"

"No I think that's the only thing we do other then doing it regularly."

"Okay. Well bye Makoto. Can I come over again tomorrow to talk to Kyoko."

"Yeah, you can come over at anytime." Shuichi then left. He headed back to his dorm, on his way he wrote down what Makoto said. When he got to his dorm he decided that he would stay in for the rest of the day. He couldn't take any chances of Kaede seeing him doing something else.


	5. Chapter 5: Kaede's special Christmas

**Author's Notes:** Guess who could not keep to his word, this guy. I mean god months and months of leaving this and Life of the ultimates arc 2 unfinished. Man. Well hopefully Life of the ultimates will be out by tomorrow or the next day. Let's hope.

* * *

My little lemon fanfic

Chapter 5: Kaede's special Christmas gift

It was early in the morning when Kaede stood outside the dorm of Kaito. The sun wasn't up yet, Kaede wanted to talk to Kaito very early to reduce the chance of Shuichi seeing her. She knocked and waited. She remember a time when Kaito told Shuichi and her that he wakes up before the sun's up so, he could look at the stars. A minute later the door opened. Kaede was suddenly hit by a powerful smell. She couldn't tell what is but the smell made her nostrils feel like they were on fire.

"Oh hey Kaede. Come in," Kaito said as he opened the door. Kaede entered the dorm, shutting the door behind her. "So may I ask why your here?"

"Well I wanted to ask you about Shuichi."

"What you want to know?"

"Well he been acting kinda weird. He told me that he was working on a fanfic request that someone sent him, then he old me that person said never mind but when I asked he wanted to hang out the next day he said he was going to work on it. So is he okay?"

"Yeah he's okay. He's just working on the fanfic request he got."

"Well why won't he tell me what it is and then lie about the person telling him never mind on it?"

"The reason is because he's embarrassed about it, not only that but he feels that you might think poorly of him if you find out what it is."

"I would never think of poorly of him just because of a fanfic request. I wished he would tell me what it is, I could help him with it."

"I can't imagine how red he'd get from you saying that."

"Why?" Kaito thought for moment. He was thinking if he should tell her. After a minute of thinking he made his decision.

"Ok so don't tell him that I told you the what fanfic request is."

"Okay."

"So the fanfic request he got was for a lemon fanfic."

"Lemon fanfic?" Kaede asked.

"A lemon fanfic is a fan fiction that's full of smut."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Kaede thought for a moment. She then perked up, she had an idea.

"I'm going to go Kaito. Oh and before I go may I ask what's that smell."

"Oh that I don't know. Maki also complained about it so, I'm going to pick some air freshener today."

"Thank god!" She hurried out of the room taking a deep breath of fresh air. She made her way to Makoto and Kyoko's dorm.

* * *

Shuichi woke up later then usual. He quickly got up and through on his clothes. He made sure he didn't smell bad and then made his way to Makoto and Kyoko's dorm. The hallway was dead silent with the only sound being Shuichi's shoes hitting the floor. Shuichi's was halfway down the hallway. He could see Makoto and Kyoko's dorm. He suddenly saw the door of the dorm open and out come Kaede. He quickly dove behind the nearest thing which turned out to be a trash can. He heard her said goodbye and some walking. He peeked over the trash can seeing that Kaede was gone. He quietly made his way towards the dorm. He peeked down the other hallway and saw Kaede walking down it. _I wonder where she's going._ He thought to himself. When Kaede was out of site he knocked on the door. A second later Makoto answered.

"Oh hi there Shuichi," Makoto greeted.

"Hi can I come in?"

"Yeah." Makoto then went to the bed. Shuichi went into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Is Kyoko here?"

"Yeah." Right as Makoto said that Kyoko came from the bathroom.

"Oh hello there Shuichi."

"Hello Kyoko."

"So Makoto told me what you guys talked about yesterday and how you wanted to talk to me about it."

"Oh he did?"

"Yeah." Kyoko went and stood by Makoto.

"Do you got any other advice for me?"

"Well another thing that can really help is clothes."

"Clothes?"

"Yeah, you should just look up the clothes part on your own time."

"Ok, I'll be going now." He made his way towards the door. Right before he left he turned around and looked at them. "Thank you for the help Makoto and Kyoko."

"It's no big deal, if you need help with anything just ask okay." said Makoto said happily. Shuichi left their dorm and headed back to his dorm. He sat there and planned his fan fiction. He got a text from Kaede after on hour of planning, he saw that she wanted to hangout. He got and left. _I'll write the fanfic tomorrow._ It was late when Shuichi got back to his dorm. He went to bed.

The next morning he started to write the fan fiction, however he was struggling whatever he wrote he would quickly delete. _Why? I have so much research so why can I not write it?_ He thought to himself. _If this continues it'll take me a month to finish this fanfic._ His train of thought was broken by the sound of his phone receiving a message. He saw it was Kaede asking if he wanted to hangout. He got ready and left for her dorm. He knocked on her dorm and waited. She came out and they started to walk to the lunchroom.

"What's wrong Shuchi, you seem down?"

"Oh it's nothing just having some trouble writing this fan fiction."

"Well don't stress over it. I'm sure your going to know how to write it tomorrow."

"What do you m..."

"Oh I forgot it's Christmas Eve. Let's go out and have fun."

"It's Christmas Eve?" _How did I forget it was Christmas Eve, I thought there was still couple of days to go. Probably a writing mistake._ Shuichi and Kaede left for the city to enjoy Christmas Eve together.

* * *

It was finally Christmas. Kaede slowly got up. She quickly got dressed making sure to wear some stuff she picked up a couple of days ago. She was going to make sure this was a special Christmas for both her and Shuichi. She made sure she looked good and made her way to Shuichi's dorm. She knocked. Her chest was beating fast. _It's now or never._ She thought to herself; the door opened.

* * *

Shuchi woke to the sound of knocking on his door. He got up and made his way towards the door. He opened and saw Kaede.

"Merry Christmas!" She said in happy tone. She made her way into his dorm.

"Oh, uh Merry Christmas Kaede. Why are you here so early?" He asked sleepily.

"To give you your present of course!"

"Oh, let me get your to." He went and pulled the wrapped soundtrack from his desk. He turned and handed it to her. She unwrapped the present, her face lighting up. "I know you really liked the soundtrack so I bought it for you."

"Thank you so much. Now it's time for your present." She sat him down on his bed.

"What is it?"

"Well let me show you." She moved her hands towards her chest and started to unbutton it. "I think you know what it is."

"Oh." His face turned bright red.

* * *

Shuichi laid in his bed to his side was Kaede. She moved closer to him.

"I hope you liked your present." a little smile spread across his face. He didn't know how to respond.

"I love you Kaede."

"I love you too." Shuichi got up and got dressed. He knew how to write the fan fiction now, but first he was going to spend Christmas with Kaede.

* * *

Later that night, Shuichi had posted the fan fiction and the person, who had made the request, had read it. The person saying how ell it was written. Kaede came in.

"So how did he like?" She asked.

"He really enjoyed it."

"That's good." Kaede started to leave when Shuichi stopped her.

"Um w...would you want to spend the night here?" He asked.

"Of course!"


End file.
